


Fandom #95 (Princess Princess)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [95]
Category: Princess Princess
Genre: Canon - Anime, M/M, Post - Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fandom #95 (Princess Princess)

Tooru loved Yuujirou's hair. The way it flowed over his shoulders and swung across his back when he walked. In fact, Tooru grabbed every chance he could to touch it even if it was just moving the strands out of the way to help Yuujirou get into one of his princess costumes. It became almost a game, or possibly more of an obsession, for Tooru to find all ways he could to make contact with Yuujirou's hair without creating a situation that was awkward or weird. As princesses they had enough of those without Tooru going out of his way to make more. The day that Tooru found himself pinned to the bed, Yuujirou's hair forming a curtain of gold around them, as they wrestled for possession of a pen he couldn't control himself any longer. Without thinking he wrapped his hands in the strands and pulled Yuujirou down for a kiss. The first of many. The best thing about Yuujirou's hair, Tooru decided was that he never had to let go of it unless he wanted to.


End file.
